Steel Bars
by IttyBittyBritty
Summary: Kagome just moved to new york to pursue her career as a cop but she dosen't realize this means being a therapist in the mean time to the prisoners.kagsess
1. Chapter Two

HI! So this is like my seventh story, and I know I'm just begging for trouble but that's OK because I love all of my stories cause' I think their really unique. Welp, uh, I don't own Inuyasha. This story will probably get really complicated so pay attention to the finer details, if you forget easily I don't suggest you read it.

Steel Bars

' You can die at any moment, but it takes true courage to live.'

CHAPTER ONE

Kagome pushed her hair back. She was in the warden's office, She had been referred to this man after she graduated from Tokyo University at the top of her class, she had always wanted to be a physiatrist but she never thought it'd be for a New York jail. She had to leave everything behind to do this job and she loved the experience, but nothing stopped her from her ultimate goal; to become a cop.

She wiped the sweat from her brow, it was mid summer and the heat was unbearable in the enclosed space of the wardens office. He had a window in his room but there were bars preventing anyone from touching the window. He was wearing a suit and tie; she couldn't see how he wasn't even breaking a sweat. He rubbed his gold-hooped earring on his right ear lobe and smirked.

"Well, Miss Higurashie Your record is seamless. Welcome to New York." He smirked and the whites of his teeth seemed to sparkle.

"Thank you, Mr. Kazana." She shook his hand.

"You start first thing tomorrow." with that she walked briskly out of the prison for two reasons. One to get home, two so she could change her tampon.

"Next time." she told herself. " Get the scented ones." she wrinkled up her nose realizing that she was stinking quite badly of rotten blood. She stopped dead in her tracks as she felt something wet on her butt. She cringed as she twisted her neck to see the dark red spot that had soaked through her tan mini skirt. " Shit." she muttered to herself. She had to walk home that way because she hadn't thought to bring a jacket and she didn't have a car yet.

Upon reaching her apartment she fumbled for the keys and finally opened the lock. She walked in and locked the door behind her. Her box fan was going full blast allowing whatever cool air there may be to pass into her room. She stripped her cloths and started a cold bath. Walking around in her bra and underwear she pressed her next to the freeze and grabbed an ice pop and sucked all the color from the tip of it. She strolled into the bathroom and disgarded her bra, and panties before slinking into the bathtub with her hair pinned up and the ice pop vacuumed into her mouth.

Kagome swiped her security patch to get into the second floor rooms, which held some of the more disturbed prisoners. She walked to the end of the corridor passing all of the inmates who were talking happily amongst themselves at the edge of their bars and stopped only when Kagome had opened the door to see whom it was.

"Are you the new Therapist?" A small boy who looked about twelve asked from his cell pushing back his red hair and pulling up his socks.

"Yes, I am." Kagome answered before disappearing into her new office, which was nicely furnished with a soft and a fancy lounge chair. She had a soda machine in there and her desk was already filled with any imaginable supply she might need. She looked at her schedule. First she would deal with a boy named Shippou then it would go on from there to Kanna, the her sister Kagura, then a man named Sesshomaru, then his half- brother Inuyasha, to Kouga, to his fiancé Ayame, then to Jaktsuo. And all before she could have lunch.

She opened her door and peered outside of it. All of the inmates were still talking against their bars like everything was normal. "Um, Which one of you is Shippou?" she asked.

The young boy with red hair spat at her feet. "Who wants to know?"

" I do." Kagome said. She wanted to add ' duh! Who else do you see here?' but overcame the temptation, he was a boy after all, even if he was in prison.

A Female guard wearing a pink shirt and tight black pants unlocked the cell. Shippou strutted into the room and plopped down on the sofa.

" Shippou?" Kagome asked taking a seat in the nice comfy armchair.

He looked up at her with shimmering green eyes." Yes."

"What's a boy like you doing in a place like this?" she asked him conviently.

" I murdered two people." he said casually like it was no big deal. Kagome inhaled deeply, that had taken her quite by surprise.

Shippou smirked at the reaction. " They deserved it though." Kagome pushed the subject further. But Shippou either wasn't telling or was to painful for him to tell, so she sent him back and told him to bring in Kanna.

"Hello Kanna, my name is Kagome. Why are you in a place like this?" Kagome talked to her gently because she seemed much younger.

" I'm in here because I hurt people. I do bad things. Isn't that why all prisoners are in jail, because at one point in their life they do something bad?" Kanna retorted to this question with the wisdom of a fifty two year old man. Kagome hadn't expected this. The girl had white hair and dark brown eyes that seemed black. She wore the orange prison attire but she had two white flowers in her hair. She said nothing else for the remainder of the time. She sent her back and called for Kagura receiving the same answer to her question as the previous.

When a silver haired-yellowed eyes man name Sesshomaru came in his was willing to tell her everything though.

" I killed a man and his wife. They annoyed me by the way they acted so I thought they deserved to die. I slit them open and hung their corpse from the rafters allowing their guts to hang in their face while they were still alive. I loved it so much, I was sent to jail shortly after I pleaded guilty." He showed no sign of sadness as he said this, no human sign of emotion. She wanted to slap him of hurt him for what he did, but instead clutched her clipboard and sent him on his way.

" Inuyasha why are you here?" she asked the brother to Sesshomaru who had similar features.

" I was convicted of killing my wife. I didn't kill her. But Here I am, while her killer walks free, but when I find him, I'll tear him wide open so That I go to jail for something I did do this time." Kagome sensed a lie in him but she didn't say so, he seemed like the type who lied all the time and she hated liars.

Kouga walked in and took her breath away; he was strong muscular looking with coal black hair and deep baby blue eyes.

'' Kouga what did you do?" Kagome pushed her hair back and smiled at him.

" I killed a rival gang of Kagura's and Sagatory rape for Ayame." he informed her with finesse only he could pull off. Kouga looked over her." Your like a ten." he informed her raking his eyes over her frame. Kagome blushed and didn't like this. "NEXT!" she shrieked.

A girl with red hair and blue eyes walked in a shy manner.

"Okay, So why are you in here Ayame?"

" Because I'm a hooker." she told Kagome as if she said what she was doing was a paper rout.

"Your so YOUNG!" Kagome yelled.

" So! My family needed money. I made enough to support them even now." she itched her head and laid down. " Can I go?" she asked.

Kagome nodded and wrote down the conversation.

Jakutso walked in with his arms crossed stubbornly and a frown on his face. " I'm in here because I'm a pimp. Okay? I'm a Pimp. P-I-M-P, Pimp. I sell Hookers to clients I bet on races, I steal I cheat and I kill, I'm like the modern day Al Pachino, you name it I've done it."

Kagome choked on her own words and he must've thought that was funny because he shrieked laughing.

" I like you little one. Maybe I'll tell you my life story sometime." with that he didn't even wait for her to dismiss him he just walked out, laughing like a madman.

Kagome ran her fingers through her hair." Great. I'm a baby-sitter for three psycho ax-killers, three convicted murders, a pimp and his hooker. What have you gotten yourself into Kagome?"

v I should feel cruel and unusual but I don't.

3/21/04


	2. Chapter Two

Hey! ppl actually like my story! Not much but I hope it'll live up to the expectations of my readers who read Beautifully Insane also one of MY stories. v well, y'all didn't come to hear me blab y'all came fur da story!

You can die at any moment, but it takes true courage to live.

Chapter Two

Kagome sipped her hot coffee sliding her feet over the stubble carpet sending tingling sensations throughout her being. She laughed as she spilled a little bit of coffee onto her bare legs. She had decided to wear shorts today because of the hot weather. She had her headphones on listening to Michel Bolton her all time favorite American singers. She fanned herself with her file folder and stood up dancing using a pencil as a microphone.

"Steel bars wrapped all around me! I've been their prisoner since the day they found me! I'll be here forever 'til the end of time! STEEL BARS WRAPPED AROUND THIS HEART OF MINE!" she sung/screeched the last part of the song and tripped over her headphones cord falling onto the stubble carpet that was dyed a hideous beige. A deep laughing brought her gaze to the eyes of the fiercely handsome warden with his deep purple eyes and short black hair with a short rat-tail growing in the back. He had a short proud nose and determined jaw.

Kagome felt herself blush, and then realized quite suddenly he wasn't wearing any pants! Only a pair of red-hot chili pepper boxers. She turned five shaded redder then before. She jumped up and stood as if her feet were a blaze.

He chuckled. " At ease captain." he told her strolling over to the soda machine and punching the button for a SURGE. Kagome giggled he seemed more like the Mountain dew type to her. He turned to her. " I'll be here every afternoon around twelve, right on the nose to get a soda. Then you can go to lunch." He smiled to her. Kagome followed him to the door he winked then whispered. "Watch." he swayed his hips walking down the hall. Jakutso sang out.

"Woo! Baby! Take IT OFF! AHHHHH!" he shrieked as Miroku winked to him. The female security guard at the end glared jealously as Miroku got close enough to the screaming fan to stuff a twenty into his boxer hem. Kagome just giggled watching the two. The female security guard stalked down to stand where Kagome was.

" Hi! My name is Sango Hirikusto. I'm the second story guard. I don't think we've had the chance to be properly introduced." she offered her hand smiling warmly.

"My name is Kagome Higurashie." she remembered in America they say their first names first and their last name last, she had already had trouble with this. " I'm the new therapist."

Sango smiled at her again." Ah so you've met these ones. You know I don't think any of them are bad at all, not one in the whole lot."

Kagome knew her mouth probably hung wide open. " Even after they've all done something so bad?"

Sango looked at something far off." They all have their reasons, that's why they were given such good accommodations, didn't you realize that?"

Kagome now took the time to survey her surroundings. All of the cells had carpet and a soft feathery mattress occupied the beds that usually were chained to the wall. And they were given windows they could open but they had bars in front of them.

Kagome and Sango walked into the Therapy room to talk.

"The person I feel sorry for most is Sesshomaru and Kanna." she told her taking a bite of her pina and alphapha sandwich. Kagome cringed and slurped her instant ramen happy she wasn't eating the vegetarian dish.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

Sango took another bite. " Some other time, my lunch break is almost over." she tapped her wristwatch.

"I didn't know you were a vegetarian Sango." Kagome said what she thought as Sango stuff the rest of the sandwich in her mouth.

" Yeah. My father worked at a meat packing plant, if you saw some of the stuff I saw, you'd be a vegetarian too." Sango laughed as she watched Kagome shutter.

"Tomorrow I'll tell you the whole story about Sesshomaru. You'd be surprised what you fine out just sitting and listening." with that she took out her carrot and nibbled it like Bugs Bunny and walked out smiling.

v Next chappie, we meet some OC of mine.

Happy Trails.

3/24/04


	3. Chapter Three

Hi! I do not own Inu

You can die at any time but it takes true courage to live

Chapter Three

Kagome itched her foot with another. She sighed as she searched for her other flip-flop. Amongst the chaos and unorderlyness of her desk was a ringing telephone-somewhere. She pulled up a folder to find the handle, she picked up the phone. "Hello, Kagome Higurashie speaking. How may I help you?" The pause on the other line told her of confusion.

"Sorry wrong number." then the line went dead. Kagome sat momentarily staring at the phone then hung it back on the receiver. She shrugged as she reached for her coffee mug and took a sip. Then continued reading the case of Youkai Vs. Kasugi, that was Sesshomaru verses, the victim's family. Which it wasn't really the victim but the victim's sister and brother. The real witness had been the victim's daughter an eight-year-old named Rin who refused to testify against Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked down at her watch. It read 11 o' clock at night and she was still here! The phone rang and she picked it up " Hello Kagome Higurashie speaking. How may I help you?" again there was a sound of confusion. There was a clatter on the other end like someone trying to hang up the phone then it went dead. Kagome stared at the phone receiver then shouted. " Fine I didn't wanna talk to a jackass like you anyways!" she slammed the receiver down. Then it rang again as if begging to be thrown out the window. But she managed a "Hello?" there was a pause on the other end.

" Kagome- Chan?" a husky male voice on the other end asked in a breathless voice.

"Hai . . . Uh, Yes." she corrected herself. She kept forgetting she was in America now. It was confusing now.

" Its me Hojo. Hojo Amagatta. Remember? I went to high school with you?" Kagome just about dropped the receiver. He was the guy she kept re scheduling on for dates, and yet he never took the hint that she didn't want to go out with him (not that he wasn't a total catch!) Now he was calling her at work of all places out of the blue at 11 o' clock at night just to chat? Wow, now she could brag to her friends that she knows a total Screwball! Yay what a day it was.

She tried to keep her voice even. " And how may I help you Hojo?" she asked.

" I just heard you were in town from a friend so, uh, would you like to go out sometime?" He asked.

"Uh, Hojo I'm not really interested . . . "

"Please! PLEASE KAGOME-CHAN!" he was begging? How desperate was this guy?

By this time Kagome was thoroughly fed up and losing her temper with this needledick would be the perfect way to relieve some of the stress she had accumulated over the past years for him. " Hojo! You pussy! You're a total fag and I hate you! I've never wanted to go out with you I never even liked you go out with Onnie she seems more then willing to date a totally worthless pound of man like you! You still live with your mother! You dress like a queer eye reject, and you need a new haircut." So what I'm trying to say . . . . . " She said now bitterly sweet. " Practice safe sex, so fu#k yourself!" and she hung up.

She stabbed at her computer keys. Finding the computerized version on Youkai Vs. Kasugi she highlighted it and sent it to her at home e-mail address. She sighed and looked through her E-mail. One was from her mother who said she was doing well, and told how Grandpa and Souta was. She smiled and sent one back telling her that New York was great. Which was a total lie. She had gotten lost going to work seven times already, she wouldn't dare go one the subway, and her neighbor liked to cook naked. And the lady across the hall held loud arguments late into the night with people who weren't even there.

She put all of the things into a filing cabinet. And tidied up her desk a little. The phone rang. "Shit." she muttered and picked up the phone. " Hello?" she head heavy breathing on the other end of the line but no words. "Hello?" she was getting creeped out.

The other line went dead.

She opened her office door the hallway was dark but she saw something move. She hurried and shut her door. She searched for the lock but remembered that that door didn't lock! She searched for something to prop against the door. She pulled the couch to block the door. ' I'M GONNA DIE!' her mind screamed. She looked around. She picked up her desk phone. There was no dial tone . . . she hung it up then picked it back up . . . still nothing. A rough scratching was on the door. She squeezed her eyes shut. This was NOT happening.

A quiet chuckle was heard from the other side of the door. Followed by. " We know you're in there!" Kagome's hands flew to her mouth. Tears were whelping up in her eyes. She remembered her new cell phone and dove for it. She punched in 9-1-1 as fast as she could. " I'm in the New York jail. I work here, there are some men here who are trying to get in." the lady on the other end asked her to please remain calm, and where she was at. " I'm on the second floor." the lady told her help was on the way. Kagome hung up in time to see a fire ax smashing through the door. She ran for the window. Steel bars. She couldn't get through! She ran for her desk and hid in the compartment for your legs, tucking her legs up to her chin and pulling her chair in behind her. She heard the footsteps.

"Where is she?" she heard an all too familiar voice ask. " Teach her to call me a queer eye reject."

Kagome felt the tears prick her eyelids, as she tried not to breath. Someone yanked the chair from in front of her and grabbed her hand biting fingers bruised her wrist. "OW!" she yelped. Hojo held her by the uppers of her arms forcing her to look at him. Kagome's eyes couldn't hold back any more tears spilled from their barriers. "Please, leave me alone." she begged, now regretting every word she had ever said to him that hurt his feelings. Hojo smirked. Kagome couldn't let him see her like this. She wouldn't regret those words, she wouldn't let him win . . . not like this!

Hojo forced her up against the wall. Kagome's eyes widened. What was he . . .? He forced her legs open with his. She felt his hot breath on her face; it unnerved her so much she wanted to KILL him. She brought her knee up fast and kicked him in the groin.

Hope ya liked it sorry for the wait.

9/15/04


End file.
